Beloved Onee-chan's Future
by NekoNicoZ
Summary: Nico always doesn't express her true feelings to a certain red head and so they are not making any progress. So Nico's sibling shall give them that little push that they need! Moe Moe Overload!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction so please do tell me if I made any mistake. I know its kinda short as i had to rush to get this done. NicoMaki is my top priority! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live ( well everyone wish they do! )**

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Who's that girl in the picture on your phone?" Kokoro asked tilting her head slightly. The other two siblings crawled beside Kokoro and took a glance of the wallpaper. "So pretty! " "Bwi-sojo! " Nico can feel the rush of blood flowing to her her face as the

snatched her phone away from Kokoro. "She's nobody! *ahem* Dinners ready, come and eat while it's warm!" 'Hai~!' The three younger ones replied in unison. Nico rushed to the kitchen and lean against the wall. She was glad she managed to shook off the curiosity of her younger siblings as she let's out a sigh of relief. As she raised her hand to take glance of her wallpaper. It was a girl playing with her crimson hair with beautiful lavender eyes... Nishikino Maki...

.

.

.

"Maki~! Maki~~ Maki!" The three siblings jumped around in joy yelling that one person's name. Nico is in the kitchen washing the dishes, as she hears that persons name being called non-stop she recalled how much they had pester her till she finally gave in and told them her name. Nico proceeds to the living room after she finished washing the dishes. As she steps out of the kitchen, Kokoa stop right in front of Nico. Leaning forward, "Onee-chan is Maki-chan important to you?" Nico was so shocked by the sudden question from her imouto that she jumped a little. There was a period of silence as the other two younger ones turn to face Nico. Even though she was a little flustered, Nico quickly thought of a change of topic. "It's getting late! Go take a shower and go to bed. And it's Nishikino-san for you three!" They listened to their older sister and went to have their shower. That night, unknown to the older sister, Kokoro, Kokoa and Kotarou are having a secret meeting to discuss on their master plan to help their older sister that is not honest with her true feelings.

It was a Saturday morning, Kokoro, Kokoa and Kotarou woke up two hours earlier than usual to sneak into their older sister room to steal her phone. As they tiptoe in to Nico's bedroom, they saw their older sister sleeping soundly while cuddling her heart shaped pillow. The three of them gave a small giggle as they say their dear onee-chan is sleeping peacefully. They gather together back in their room after successfully obtaining the phone.

Being the oldest among the three of them, Kokoro took the phone and went into message. It was easy to find the intended contact as it was marked as favourite. All three of them gave a look at each other and then nodded in unison.

-Bzzzzz Bzzzzz-

Maki was just doing her daily routine during the weekends right after she wakes up, reading a book, until she heard her phone vibrate. She looked at the phone and it was from her annoying and yet adorable senpai.

¤ Nishikino-san this is Yazawa Kokoro. Onee-chan is really really really sick! Could you come over?¤

After reading the message, Maki immediately rush to her closet for a change of clothes then hurried off to Nico's house. Even though she only went to Nico's house once when she was with the other members to clarify the backup dancers incident but she still clearly remembers the direction to it. She had to take a bus there as the chaffluer was not working that day. As she alight the bus, images of Nico's suffering plagued her mind and shook her entire being. She quickly dashed towards the direction of Nico's house, the land's soft breeze brushed against her face, sending her scarlet hair into an intricate dance unwitting for the situation. After several moments of running she have reached the entrance of Nico's house. Kotarou was waiting at the door when he saw Maki he cheered "Mraki~~!" Maki caught sight of Kotarou and entered the house. "Sorry for intruding" Maki said in a trembling voice as she was worried sick. The three younger siblings lead Maki into their older sister's room.

Maki reach out for the door knob and opened the door. She went in quietly and saw her beloved senpai lying on the bed covered by her blanket. The three younger ones decided to give them some privacy by closing the door. Each step Maki took towards the raven hair girl her heart beat doubles. Now she's right at the corner of the bed, she slowly stretch her hand towards the blanket...

**A/N: Well thats it for now. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this! :) If you didn't then please do tell me why and I'll work on it! I'll appreciate it if you would leave a review ^~^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I have decided to update earlier as I will be inactive for about a week or two due to my examinations ;( I will try my best to get the chapter done by next weekend but I can't guarantee... Thank you all for the reviews I appreciate it a lot!**

**Disclaimer: (Sadly) I don't own Love Live**

As the hand reach for the blanket Nico suddenly wraps her arms around the red head's neck and pull her onto the bed. "Uwahh Maki-chan..." "Ehhh!? She's dreaming about me?!" Maki could feel the intense heat given off of her cheeks. After several comfortable snuggles, Nico opens her eyes and to her surprise there was a pair of lavender eyes staring right at her. They stared deeply into each other eyes neither of them did any movements. It was like a pause in time. Minutes passed by with a blink of an eye, both of their face started to move closer and closer together. It's like their face we're being attracted by some magnetic force. As their lips were about to touch, the door was pushed open. There was a tiny figure standing at the door. Snorts are dripping from one side of the nostril. " Hwunry~"

With that interruption both of the girls realized how close they were and their faces soon became the color of the younger's hair. There was an awkward silence until the growl of a certain red head's stomach rumbled throughout the room. Nico couldn't help it but to give a sly grin "Aww did little Maki came all the way here to have breakfast with the Super Idol NicoNii?" Nico then plunge her face closer to Maki. Maki unable to withstand the embarrassment, quickly got off the bed and avoided eye contact with her playful senior. Maki suddenly remembered the reason why she was here, " Aren't you suppose to be really really really sick?" Raising her voice slightly on the really. Unaware of the situation Nico raised her eyebrow and gave a blank look."Me, sick?" Maki let out a small sigh and shows her the message she received earlier this morning. After understanding the situation Nico also realized she was unable to locate her phone which she had left on her bedside table.

"KOKORO! KOKOA! Come here immediately!"

The three younger Yazawas explained their action and were getting ready for their older sister's scolding. Nico looks at her adorable sibling, 'How could I possible be mad at them. After all they did this to help their stubborn onee-chan'. She bend down and gave them a short but assuring hug. "So how about we go get some delicious NicoNii's breakfast?" "Yayy~~!" The three younger ones cheered in harmony. Nico then turns to look at Maki who just understood the misunderstanding. She was fidgeting around with her arms, her cheeks showed a light tint of pink.

"So…just to really confirm. You're not sick?" Maki doubtfully asked Nico.

"Huh? No of course not. Shouldn't that be obvious already?" Nico stares at Maki with a hint of displeasure in her voice.

"Are you really sure? Have you checked if you have a fever or anything?" Maki asks once more. This time, more aggressively as she reaches out her hand and puts it to Nico's forehead to roughly guess her body temperature to ensure that she wasn't faking or oblivious to the fact that she may indeed have a fever.

"H-hey, stop it! I already told you I'm fine! Don't be such a worrywart! The great Nico~nii can't fall ill so easily!" Trying her best to stop her underclassman from assaulting her head any longer, she grabbed Maki's wrists and put them by their owner's side.

"Oh. I see. Sorry, I was just worried. If you were to really fall sick, I wouldn't know what to do…" When Maki uttered those words, Nico noticed subtle tears forming on the redhead's eyes.

"If you're really fine, I guess I'll take my leave now." Maki turned around and made her way to the door.

From the other side of the room, Nico heard Kotarou say something she would never want her siblings to say. "Mweanie~"

Though it was only one word, it made Nico flinch and reconsider her actions. Maybe she was a bit too hard on Maki after all. How could she make up for it?

At that moment, a loud grumble came from Maki's direction. To be more precise, it came from her stomach. From where she was standing, Nico could see Maki turn bright red from embarrassment. Nico giggled as she thought Maki started resembling the tomatoes she loved so much. Nico let out a small laugh and invited Maki for breakfast.

"After all you're already here. It would be a waste if you weren't able to taste Yazawa Nico's amazing culinary skills when you've already visited her house!"

Without hesitation, Maki's eyes immediately lit up and blurted out, " Of course! I would lo-Guh! I mean, I know your cooking is g-great and all but I already have a meal waiting for me back home so…"

Nico smiled. Seeing Maki act all tsundere was always a refreshing sight.

"Come on! Don't be shy now!" Nico dragged Maki away from the door and sat her down.

"Just busy yourself while I prepare the most delicious breakfast you'll ever taste!

Maki is now playing with the younger ones while Nico is preparing their meal. Seeing that their older sister is busy in the kitchen, Kokoro decided to commence the part two of their plan. Maki felt a small tug at her sleeves as she turns around and there stood Kokoro. " Maki-chan lets play! Let's play!" Kokoro jumps up and down excitedly. Maki then felt a nudge on her hand. It was Kotarou, he climbed onto Maki's lap "Let's Pway!" 'Im surrounded by so many Nico-chan! Is this paradise? Wait..NO! Get a hold of yourself!'

"Alright then, what shall we play?" Maki gave a slight smile.

"Let's play NicoNii~!"

Kokoa deciding to join in the fun "Okay! I'll be NicoNii!"

"No fair! I wanted to be NicoNii"

"Erm, how do you play... NicoNii?"

"It's simple! We will show you!"

Immediately Kokoa got in to the usual Nico's pose. "Nico~Nico~Nii!"

She then proceeds to walk towards Kokoro.

"Nico~Nico~Nii! I'm Yazawa Nico~Nico, and I'll put a smile in your heart! Remember, I'm Nico~Ni and I love-Nico you!"

"Nico...chan... I love you too Nico-chan!"

"I love Nico you too Maki-chan!"

'Ehhhhhhh?! That's suppose to be me!?'

Maki's face started to blush, Nico who was secretly observing them decided to save her from anymore embarrassing scenario. "Breakfast is served! Mushroom and ham omelet with freshly made salad!"

"Idatakimasu!"

It was an enjoying meal for the Yazawa family but it was like a interrogation for Maki. The three little curious Yazawas bombarded Maki with questions throughout the meal. Maki is now back to playing with the little ones as Nico had to run an errand for her mother which is currently on a business trip.

The three young Yazawas invested in the toys and books presented to them as Maki couldn't help but find peace watching the children enjoy themselves without a care in the world; the carefree lifestyle of a child unburdened by the heavy stress and tedious activities of school work and club activities. Reminiscing of the time she was in their shoes, the nostalgia cast a drowsy spell over Maki and she slowly felt her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. Although she tried her best to stay awake, the tempting embrace of a peaceful slumber pulled the youth in and she eventually fell asleep. Maki's falling asleep went unnoticed for a while until Kotarou peered in her direction. Many people say sleepiness and along many other human actions are contagious. As if to reinforce this saying, the spell that bound Maki made its way to the youngest child of the Yazawa household. Informing Kokoa and Kokoro that he desired a nap, he put down his playthings. Though his sisters had expected him to make his way to his room, he instead started slowly crawling towards Maki. When he reached her, Kotarou slowly adjusted himself into her lap and carefully crossed her arms over him like pillows. Resting his head in her bosom, Kotarou fell into a peaceful sleep while in Maki's embrace.

"Comfy~" The last thing he said before he closed his eyes.

The spell, now two people strong, slowly infected the other two siblings as well. The energy they had apparently inherited from the self-proclaimed number one idol in the universe was no match against this seemingly magical force. Kokoro and Kokoa made their way to Maki as well, tempted by the soft pillow substitute the sleeping beauty was unknowingly offering. As Kokoro positioned herself on Maki's right, Kokoa similarly positioned herself on Maki's left. Locking each of her arms into their own, they rested their heads against Maki's shoulders and slowly drifted off.

As Nico removed her shoes, she thought of the most zealous entrance she could think of to impress her siblings. She decided it was time to really show them the power of the number one idol in the universe, Nico~nii! When it struck her, she grinned smugly and cleared her throat.

"*ahem**ahem* This is going to be the best entrance they have and will ever see in their entire lives~"

Yazawa Nico readies herself and with all her might throws open the door and begins her hastily-rehearsed performance.

"Nico~Nico~n-GUGH!"

Nico immediately cuts herself off by covering her mouth with both hands once she sees the four soundly asleep. Silently cursing under her breath, Nico peers at the group to make sure she didn't disrupt their sleep.

"That was really close. Why are they even sleeping here anyway? They have beds made for this very purpose..." Nico, disappointed that she couldn't grace them with an entrance befitting someone of her stature, slowly walks away to leave the group so that she wouldn't disturb them. However, despite her negative saying so, this was a most adorable sight; her precious siblings soundly asleep next to her cute junior. For some reason, even if she wasn't involved in it, she felt happiness and bliss just from the sight alone.

Before leaving them, Nico , being the most generous and magnanimous girl, no, person on Earth, placed a blanket over them. Despite her actions, Nico remained the caring older sister and upperclassman everyone knew.

**A/N: Sorry if I made any mistakes and are the chapters too short? Please leave a review and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aaaaannnnd I'm back with another update! I would like to thank those who have reviewed/followed/favourite my story. Please do continue to give more feedbacks as I really appreciates it. As I'm still a new writer please notify me if I did any mistakes.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Love Live ( why do I always have to remind myself...)**

It was a few hours past noon and Nico was preparing the indregients for lunch. After half an hour, Nico left the kitchen, leaving the pot of stew to slowly cook to perfection. She sat down beside Kokoro and rested her head on her knees facing them. The last thing she could remember before her vision was overwhelmed by pitch darkness was the four angelic faces dearest to her.

The sunlight filtered the room with a cinematic atmosphere, shining the five with brilliant rays of warm sunlight, reminiscent of how stage lights would emphasize the role of actors in a play. As the time of day moved itself past noon, the sun moved above the city, following the natural rules it was bounded to. As the sun moved, so did the sunlight it gave out. The few rays of light that bathed the room repositioned themselves to coincide with the sun's new position. One of these rays just so happened to acquire Maki's face as its new spot. Although not very bright, the light ray was still strong enough to cause the girl's eyes to twitch and wake her from her sleep.

As any person would rub their eyes after a stimulus, Maki attempted to perform the said action but realized a heavy weight placed upon her arm. The girl looked down and noticed Kokoro's arms linked around her right and Kokoa claiming her left.

"W-what is this?" Maki muttered to herself, lowering her voice instinctively so as to preserve the silence that kept the young ones' asleep.

Just then, Maki felt a brushing against her chest. Surprised by the sudden sensation, she jerked her head downwards to see Koutarou resting his head against her chest. Even if he was a young child, any normal girl would feel flustered to have a boy's head in their cleavage. As much as she wanted to remove Koutarou from his current position, a part of her didn't mind the small boy's intrusion. As Maki glanced at the sleeping boy's face, she thought that he was dangerously cute. Same went for the other two dozing off beside her. Apparently, along with Nico's energy, they had also inherited her adorableness.

"Maybe I'll let them sleep a little longer then. I wonder if they do this to Nico all the time. So this is what it feels like to be Nico's family..." Maki said while her face was flushed with a faint red blush. She then noticed another petite body in deep slumber beside her. Her body, instinctively tried to move towards Nico cautiously but wasn't successful due to the extra weight and limited movements she could barely muster . Maki put on a pout and let out a displeased grumble. At that moment, an alarm clock hit its designated ringing time and let out an irritating chorus of high-pitched rings.

It seems that taking an afternoon nap has always been a routine during the weekends for the Yazawa family and Nico had set an alarm to mark the end of the sleeping period.

"Itadakimasu!"

A big pot of hot scrumptious stew was set on the table. The pleasant aroma engulfing the room raised the appetites of the diners. Everyone at the table were all engrossed in their meal resulting in a long and comfortable silence.

'Uwaahhhhh... Oiishi!' The three little Yazawas announced after finishing the last bits of their meal. Happiness showed through the smiles on their faces. Pleased by their satisfaction, Nico now turned to Maki expecting her to give her opinion on the food. "It's deli-...mm it's... It's not bad.." A rosy scarlet color spread over Maki's cheek as she avoided eye contact by shifting her gaze to the floor. Being the playful senior Nico was, she couldn't resist the temptation on teasing the red head. Nico brought her face a few inches away from Maki's, giving a downhearted face. She raised Maki's chin, crimson eyes now getting watery "Maki-chan... Do you dislike eating the food prepared by Nico?... Or... Do you.. not like eating with..."

"Tha..that's not it! The food was really tasty! And I love eating with y-you!" A huge grin appeared on Nico's face while Maki felt a heat rising to her cheeks wondering if she really just said her true feelings. She bowed her head so no one could see her face which was now turning into the color of her hair.

Nico was elated by the rare honesty of Maki's feelings but she was also worried that she might have gone overboard. Deciding to let the tomato-faced girl cool off a little, Nico gathered her siblings in her room to monitor their school work. Kokoro and Kokoa are in elementary school while Kotarou is still too young for schooling. Kotarou was gathered too so that Maki could have some time alone. Even though Nico is usually poor in her studies, she could still handle elementary school standards. "Mmmm, you two sure have made an improvement in mathematics but try not to leave questions blank."

Maki was hiding behind the door peeking at Nico. 'I never thought I would ever see Nico being mature and responsible... If she were to be like this more often, more people will respect her.' Maki thought to herself as she sees Nico teaching the younger ones. 'But then again... It's better this way. Nobody would steal her from me...'

The kids then proceeded to watch their favorite television series while Nico and Maki were in the former's room spending some time together.

"Since it's almost evening, why don't you stay for the night? After all, I've stayed at your place countless times. It's time for the amazing Nico~Nii to finally be the host!"

"I-If you insist... I'll need to notify my parents first."

'Yatahh!' Nico cheered silently in her head and secretly formed a small grin. Noticing the rise of her senpai's mood, Maki decided to take revenge for the embarrassment she felt earlier.

"Nico-chan can't bear to not see me for a day?" Maki teased as she anticipated Nico's flustered reactions. "Nico wouldn't even want to not see Maki-chan for a second! Nico wants Maki-chan to never leave Nico's sight!" Nico pouted slightly, cheeks growing bright red. Maki shocked by the response, took a minute to process her thoughts. As she reached a conclusion, her body unintentionally starts to fidget, cheeks and forehead becoming warmer. The red-headed junior wanted to dash out of the room immediately and go into hiding but she just stood there awkwardly avoiding any eye contact. The sight of Maki in a blank state of mind made Nico giggle slightly. To Maki, it might have just been another series of teasing from the raven-haired girl, but for Nico those words were her actual true feelings from deep within her heart.

"Dinnar~r?" Kotarou now clinging onto his Onee-chan's leg peered up while asking the question. "Hmm yooosh~ let's have pizza for dinner! Is that fine with you, Maki?"

Maki understood that Nico was exhausted after running the errand and preparing meals for them throughout the day and gave her a slight nod. Nico proceeded with the ordering of the pizzas on her laptop.

"The pizzas will arrive in an hour's time so go and take a bath first."

"Haii~i!"

"Maki-chan! Maki-chan! Come take a bath with us! Please~~!" Asked Kokoa as she pulls Maki's hand.

"Onee-chan! Join us too! It has been so long since we all had a bath~~together!" said Kokoro enthusiastically as she held both of Nico's hands and jumped around in glee. "Ehhto.." both the high schoolers stuttered, their faces slightly blushing as their imagination went wild. Images of each other wrapped in bathrobes soon overwhelmed their minds. They agreed hesitantly as neither of them were able to reject the adorable pleads from the little ones. As they prepared to enter the bath, Maki volunteered to heat up the bath first to distract herself from Nico's naked body.

Nico advanced into the bathroom. "Hurry up you three. Before you catch a c.." Nico stood there in silence. The door was shut, Nico didn't bother to check as she knew it was definitely locked. Their bathroom had a double-lock function where the door could be locked from either sides. Her face showed frustration as she pouted and held her clenched fists beside her waist. Nico might have had an angry expression but she was secretly grateful for this little prank conducted by her siblings. Maki was scanning Nico's body yet again. Though the petite body was not matured yet, it still somehow managed to captivate her. After realizing she was staring at Nico the entire time, she called out to Nico "Mou. Come in already.. you might catch a cold if you keep standing there like an idiot." "Hey! I might not be very bright but I'm not an idiot!" They are now directly opposite each other at each end of the bath. An awkward silence between the two ensured. Water droplets could be heard falling from the tap and into the bath. Both of them spectated the ripples forming on the water surface, anticipating what the other would say eagerly to break the silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Here's another update! I appreciate those that have reviewed/followed/favourite this story as its very helpful. ****_my following updates will be inconsistent (might take a longer time) due to school. I'm considering bringing up a side couple but I'm not sure which one. _**

Nico, unable to tolerate anymore of the silence, brought up her signature move "Nico~Nico~Nii!" Maki continued to stare elsewhere and twirl her moist hair around without uttering a single word. 'Why is her hair down?... It must be illegal to be that cute..well it should be. Stop beating so furiously! Alright calm down Maki.. Just don't look at her and it will be okay." Absorbed in her thoughts, Maki didn't notice the change in Nico's expression. The initial annoyance caused by her attempt in breaking the silence being ignored was now overlapped with loneliness. "Neh... Maki-chan... How were the kids? They must have been annoying, right?"

"They are nice children despite having an older sister like you." Still looking another way, Maki replied in a calm tone.

"Oh... I see..."

Maki realized a change in Nico's voice. It was shaky, barely covering the sob that was about to break out. Her voice was low and she spoke slowly to relay a sense of steadiness, like the calm before a storm. Maki raised her head, the raven haired girl was hugging her legs covering her face with her knees. Her petite body shaking slightly, trying very hard to suppress her emotions. Maki rushed forward to give Nico a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't meant to be so harsh! I..."

"Maki-chan -sniff sniff- only paid attention to them today... I felt so lonel-" Nico was silenced by a pair of lips. The warmth of her mouth sent a current running through her body. Maki moves her arms around Nico's neck as she lost herself in her soft lips. They parted to gasp for air and to cool off the heat emitted from their faces. They rested their forehead against each other, feeling each other's breath. "Eehehee I never knew Maki-chan could be so bold." The crimson haired girl's face turns into the color of her favorite food yet again. She tries to hide her face but Nico stopped her by gently caressing her cheek. Being the ever flustered Maki, she moved her line of sight away from the teasing senior and plays with her hair, trying to retain her always calm and collected self. Seeing the panicked girl, Nico giggled slightly "But I like this side of you too." Maki's eye widened, surprised by the sudden confession. She unknowingly focused her attention back to Nico. Dancing ruby eyes met with glittering amethyst orbs. They stared deeply into each other, both mesmerized by the other's gaze. Inching their faces in a painfully slow manner, tbe bridges of their nose brushed against each other. However, the door abruptly swung open, breaking the atmosphere the two had set up. "Onee~chan! Let's take a bath together!" Snapping out of their trance, they realized the proximity of their faces. They scurried to opposite ends of the bath, hanging their heads in embarrassment.

Kokoro skiped over to Nico happily, she brought her face beside Nico's. "Neh onee-chan, did you make any progress with Maki-chan?"

"Eh?! I-I don't know what you're talking about." Nico looked away nervously trying to hide the red glow that came over her face. Throughout the bath, Nico and Maki remained silent towards each other, blushing whenever they made any eye contact.

Now that the bath was over, the younger ones rested on the sofa while the high schoolers set up the table. As both of them distributes the cutleries their hands grazed against each other, Maki immediately withdrew her hand to her chest. The clock at the dining table ticked away, every second of quietness building up tension in the atmosphere. 'Ding...Dong!' The door bell disrupted the silence.

"I-I'll get it." Maki dashed off to the direction of the door, leaving a confused raven haired girl brokenhearted. 'Maybe...maybe she regrets what she did...' Nico brushed off the pain she felt in her heart and reminded herself to never show weakness and always smile.

"The pizzas are here." Maki announced in her usual cool-headed voice.

"Nico-Nico-Nii! Anata wa hearto Nico-Nico-Nii!"

"S-stop that!"

"Ufufufu could it be that the mighty doctor Maki is feeling flustered?"

"Eh?! It's not like I feel happy when I see your smile..."

'Ehhhhh?!' Both of them screamed in their head

'Did I just say that? Why did I say that?! How could I say that?! What am I gona do? What am I suppose to do!'

At that moment (the hero appears to save the day yet again!...I guess), Kotarou made his way up the chair and onto the table. "Pwizza!~~" hands holding onto a box of pizza swinging it in circles.

"Uwahhh I'm so full~~" Kokoa jumped onto the sofa and pats her stomach to justify her statement. Nico was setting up the bed in her mother's room as it was the only spare room with beds. Being the second eldest of the Yazawa children, Kokoro volunteered to do the dishes to lighten the burden of her wearied onee-chan. Meanwhile, Maki was exploring Nico's room. She recalled Nico's room to be filled with famous school idol's poster and merchandise. There was not a much difference but Maki noticed the lack of the edited posters Nico used to satisfy her vainglory. Instead, pure authentic μ's posters that portrayed every member equally proudly lined the walls. Maki smiled as she recalled the incident which taught Nico to treat every member as equals, no higher nor lower. As she was glancing through the room, something caught her attention. On the bedside table there was a picture frame faced down. Her hand reached out for it, there was a slight hesitation but her curiosity overwhelmed it.

Maki's eyes widened, mouth agape. She didn't understand. She couldn't understand. It was like her brain short-circuited and was in need of rebooting. She raised her hand to cover her beating heart as she took in the image in front of her. The picture depicted a girl whose crimson hair was tied up into a semi bee-hive and secured with an aster hairpin, loose strands hanging on the sides of her cheeks, but this was no more striking than her eyes which were like an amethyst set symmetrically fixed onto her almost colorless face, brimming, to the point of overflowing, with peace, wisdom and compassion. Her figure, slender and pale like a porcelain ornament and seemingly as delicate. Scarlet kimono with flowery patterns scattered evenly at the end of the sleeves and the hem of the kimono. Morning glories printed on the violet obejime wrapped slightly above her waist. Fluffy white cotton collar added the finishing touch, a perfect match with her outfit. Her beauty made her stand out like there was a spotlight shining on her. That girl was none other than...

"M-m-maki-chan! W-what are you doing!"

**A/N: So how's this chapter? Do leave suggestion on which couple you want to appear and feedbacks on the story. \^●~●^/**


End file.
